Talk:The Strongest Pair in the Universe Super Saiyan 2 Caulifla
@The Very SyiS 1. "Kale and Caulifla bring about a much needed weight to the female cast in DB in general." How? They've done nothing important. We've had Bulma, who was integral to the story in DB and in DBZ as well, without Bulma everybody would be dead, as Trunks would never have been born, and he wouldn't have been able to time travel. We also have Mai, who was integral to Trunks' story as well. In the Resurrection F arc, she single handedly saved Trunks' life. If Mai wasn't there, Goku black would have killed Trunks and the world would have been doomed. I could go on with Videl, 18, etc. but I think you get the point. "Strong female characters in DB are 75% comical relief or just here to act as the damsel in distress." 2. Yeah, no. Many women play important roles in the story as shown above, and guess what, there are plenty of male "comic relief" characters too. Yamcha, for one. "Aside from Android 18 and Chichi right before DBZ kicked off, no woman in DB was putting up a fight (not counting the OVAs)" 3. See point 1. "Kale and Caulifla are regular DB characters, brought there for the fight with a little bit of backstory and that is enough." 4. They have zero back story, and that is not enough. "Tien and Chiaotsu, Nappa, Yamcha, Frieza, King Cold, Android 19, General Blue, Grey, Black and Red, Pilaf, Radditz, Zarbon, Dodoria, Dabura. I could go on but that will be enough. All of these characters just arrived in the show with no backstory. Some of them got some development afterwards, but I heard no complaint when they gave an Lr to Tien." 5. Yeah, and the difference is, is that many of the characters you've listed aside from Frieza and Tien haven't gotten an LR. Frieza got an LR because he was actually important to the show, as he pushed Goku to go super saiyan, and we all know how much that gets used from there. Tien got an LR because he was important too, in the world tournament he gave Yamcha and Goku another reason to grow stronger, as they both lost to Tien. Tien also has character development over the show, and continues to do important things such as stall time against the saiyans for Goku to arrive, which if he hadn't, it's likely Krillin and Gohan would have died, so they wouldn't be able to assist Goku later, which would lead to everyone's death. This is different from Kale and Caulifla, who have not had any character development and have yet to do something of importance to the story. If they weren't there at all, nothing would change. "The only difference between Kale/Caulifla/Kefla and the characters above is their gender. Now you can explain to us how you are not misogynic and all, but you have zero case against these characters aside from the fact that they are women." 6. No, the difference is that they haven't done anything worth mention, but yeah, I guess we're all misogynistic woman haters. Sure showed us. Also, have you maybe thought that YOU only like them because they're women? I have no issue with strong female characters, I would just prefer WELL THOUGHT OUT and IMPORTANT strong female characters.